


[Translation] Yearning

by yourunproblematic



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Kirisuna, Minor Spoilers for Alicization Arc, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourunproblematic/pseuds/yourunproblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Một đêm trong trẻo ở học viện, Kirito và Eugeo trốn ra ngoài ngắm sao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation] Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392442) by [BestHandwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestHandwriting/pseuds/BestHandwriting). 



> I never thought I'd live to see the day someone decides to post a YujiKiri fic here on AO3... AND YET HERE I AM TRANSLATING ONE HHHHHHhhhHH

Đêm ở Underworld mang theo cả một vũ trụ đầy sao, trải khắp bầu trời đẹp đẽ và rực rỡ theo một cách mà Kirito không bao giờ mong tìm được ở Trái đất của cậu. Cậu không thể tìm thấy bất cứ chòm sao nào mình từng biết, nhưng Eugeo ngồi bên cậu và chỉ ra vài chòm của cậu ta.

"Ở phía bên trái là chòm Kị sĩ đấy. Ba ngôi sao sắp chéo là kiếm của chàng, còn ba ngôi nằm ngang là thắt lưng. Và ngay bên trên ấy, bốn ngôi sao hình kim cương be bé kia là chòm Nữ thần đó." Eugeo nở một nụ cười lười biếng, cái kiểu thỉnh thoảng cũng xuất hiện trên mặt Klein.

Đôi lúc Kirito cũng nhớ Klein, nhưng hôm nay không phai một trong những ngày như thế. Hôm nay, cậu hoàn toàn mãn nguyện bên cạnh Eogeo. Cậu có thể nằm đây mãi mãi, co sát vào hơi ấm của Eugeo và không nghĩ về thế giới mà mình từng biết.

Kirito bị kéo giật về thực tại bằng một tiếng cười ngại ngần. Eugeo cúi đầu, xoa xoa gáy như cậu ta vẫn làm mỗi khi không biết phải nói gì. "À... tớ từng biết tất cả luôn. Giờ thì chẳng nhớ được đám còn lại nữa."

Cậu ta nhìn lên Kirito với đôi mắt hiền lành, cái sự dịu dàng luôn nhắc Kirito nhớ đến Asuna. Chúng nuốt chửng cậu trong tội lỗi, luôn tê dại đến khi hối hận chỉ hơi hơi nhức nhối. Đã hơn một năm từ hồi cậu gặp cô... cô sẽ hiểu thôi. Cậu mới mười chín tuổi; cậu không thể cứ mãi mãi chung thuỷ được.

Ấy vậy mà tại sao Kirito vẫn nghĩ rằng mình sẽ luôn luôn hiến dâng tình yêu cho Asuna cho đến ngày Eugeo xuất hiện?

Cậu không biết, nhưng cậu không quan tâm, không phải đêm nay. Tất cả những gì cậu muốn quan tâm đến là người con trai bên cạnh.

"Cậu từng có bao giờ nhìn lên những ngôi sao không?" Eugeo đập nhẹ Kirito, không mạnh để làm cậu đau. Eugeo sẽ không bao giờ mơ tới chuyện làm Kirito đau đớn. "Trước những chuyện này, ý tớ là thế."

Kirito giả vờ nghĩ ngợi một lúc. "Tớ nghĩ thế. Chúng đẹp thật đấy."  _Như cậu vậy._ Nhưng Kirito không nói ra phần đó. Cậu thích nghĩ rằng cậu ở một đẳng cấp khác với việc đó. "Cậu đã bao giờ ước mình có thể vươn tay ra và nắm lấy chúng không?"

"Không, không hẳn." Nụ cười của Eugeo héo đi, và Kirito cố không nhăn mặt. Hẳn là cậu lại nói sai cái gì. "Chúng thuộc về các vị thần. Tớ sẽ không đời nào muốn lấy cắp thứ gì của họ; đó là đi ngược lại Danh Mục Cấm Kỵ, nhớ không?"

"Dĩ nhiên rồi." Cậu che đi sự xấu hổ bằng một tiếng cười nhẹ, má đỏ bừng. Cậu không thể hiểu nổi tại sao Eugeo lại khiến cậu phản ứng như vậy; cậu đâu có bao giờ e ngại hay đỏ mặt đâu. "Ước gì mình có thể làm thế này thường xuyên hơn nhỉ. Trốn ra ngoài vào ban đêm và ngắm sao."

Nụ cười nhẹ của Eugeo quay trở lại lần nữa khi cậu ta đặt một bàn tay lên lớp cỏ bên cạnh Kirito. "Tớ cũng thế."

Niềm mong muốn đặt một bàn tay lên tay Eugeo chiếm lấy Kirito. Cậu đưa tay ra, nhưng rồi lại rút lại khi trí não cậu đuổi kịp được hành động. Cậu đang làm gì thế này? Cậu yêu Asuna cơ mà. Cô đang đợi cậu ngoài thế giới thực, và họ sẽ mãi chung thuỷ.

Nhưng dù sao cuối cùng cậu vẫn đặt tay lên tay Eugeo. Cô ấy không cần phải biết chuyện này. Khi gặp lại cô, cậu sẽ lại đem lòng yêu và quên mất việc này từng xảy ra. Cậu sẽ quên đi tất cả những gì gợi lại hơi ấm cậu trân quý mỗi khi Eugeo cười tươi thật tươi về phía cậu hay đẩy cậu đùa cợt, và cậu sẽ nhớ  _cô_ kia.

Lời thề ấy không ngăn được hơi nóng tràn lên mặt cậu. Việc này thật dễ chịu, thậm chí là thoải mái. Tay họ đang đặt lên nhau, không hề nắm lại, ấy vậy mà nó vẫn làm cậu đỏ mặt như một cô nữ sinh. Eugeo lật tay dưới lòng bàn tay Kirito, không rời mắt khỏi những ngôi sao dù chỉ một phút. Nhưng Kirito quan sát; cậu thấy cái màu đỏ đó cũng phớt lên gò má Eugeo.

Kirito nhân cơ hội đó dịch lại gần hơn, đủ để cậu có thể dựa đầu lên vai Eugeo. Eugeo có phần hơi cứng người lại trước sự tiếp xúc ấy, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn thả lỏng ra.

Cậu ta thầm thì, nhìn xuống Kirito bằng đôi mắt như những chiếc lá xuân đầu tiên, "Hãy nhớ Danh Mục Cấm Kỵ đó, Kirito."

Nếu Kirito nhớ đúng, thì đồng tính là đi ngược lại Danh Mục... Nhưng Eugeo không di chuyển, và Kirito cũng không.

_Không bước quá giới hạn._ Kirito mỉm cười khi nhận ra, co người lại gần Eugeo hơn một chút. Ngồi cạnh nhau đã gần vạch cấm rồi, và cầm tay nhau còn gần hơn. Nhưng chừng nào họ chưa thực sự _h_ _ô_ _n_...

"Cậu đâu phải người phá luật đâu, Eugeo." Má Eugeo đỏ lên đậm hơn một chút, và cậu ta nhanh chóng ngước mắt lên trời lần nữa. Tiếc thật, Kirito tự nhủ; đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo đó đẹp làm sao...

"Cứ để tớ được ích kỉ một lần này thôi, Kirito." Cậu ta siết tay Kirito, một lần, rồi lần nữa mạnh hơn. "Tớ vẫn luôn muốn ngắm sao cùng một người tớ... tớ..." Giọng cậu nhỏ dần, nụ cười xoắn lại gần như đau đớn. Cậu ta giơ bàn tay còn lại lên che mắt phải. "Một người mà tớ quan tâm đến."

Giọng Eugeo khản đi, và Kirito chỉ có thể cười tươi hơn nữa. Cậu đọc được những từ nằm ẩn bên dưới.  _Một người tớ yêu thương._

Trái tim Kirito thấy nhẹ hơn không khí. Tất cả đều là sai; đáng lẽ ra cậu không được cảm thấy thế này. Nhưng giờ cậu không thể làm gì được. Cậu bị mắc kẹt trong cái thế giới mà những lời thề cũ xưa bị coi là vô giá trị, và những luật lệ vô hình ngăn cấm họ đi xa hơn là cầm tay nhau, nhưng cậu không quan tâm. Cậu không quan tâm nếu điều đó có nghĩa là cậu sẽ có những đêm như thế này, những đêm cậu thấy dễ thở hơn bất cứ khi nào khác.

Eugeo ngả đầu sang tựa lên đầu Kirito. Cậu ta thiếp đi như thế, hơi thở chậm lại thành một nhịp đều đều. Âm thanh ấy ru Kirito nhắm mắt, nhưng cậu chưa thể để mình nghỉ ngơi bây giờ.

Khi đêm lạnh dần, Kirito cuối cùng cũng cục cựa. Nhẹ nhàng, cậu đặt Eugeo nằm xuống cỏ và quỳ xuống cạnh cậu ta. Cậu đưa một tay gạt qua những lọn tóc màu lanh, để lộ ra đôi mắt khép. Hơi thở của Kirito thoát ra khi cậu ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt thanh khiết ấy. Cậu ta, Eugeo, thật đẹp, với tất cả những đường nét mềm mại và tinh tế.

Trong một phút giây dài dằng dặc, Kirito thèm được đặt một nụ hôn lên bờ môi khô phía dưới mình. Cậu gạt đi nỗi thèm muốn ấy; họ chưa thể phá vỡ Danh Mục Cấm Kỵ, khi mà còn quá nhiều việc phải làm.

Cẩn thận, cậu nhấc cậu trai tóc màu lanh lên, như cái cách một người người chồng có lẽ sẽ bế người vợ mới cưới.

Khi Kirito đưa một Eugeo đang ngủ quay trở lại phòng, cậu cho phép mình hôn nhẹ lên trán Eugeo.  _Bạn bè mà_ , cậu sẽ nói.  _Mình chỉ an ủi cậu ấy thôi, như một đứa trẻ vậy._

Và kể cả khi lời nói dối ấy nghe giả tạo kể cả đối với chính cậu, Kirito vẫn không quan tâm. Những gì họ có không hề đủ, nhưng ngay bây giờ, cậu vẫn sẽ nhận lấy.


End file.
